LONG-TERM OBJECTIVES: To test and make commercially available an already defined laboratory process for impregnating antimicrobial agents into silicone rubber, using the Denver Hydrocephalus Shunt as a prototype device. Successful results from this study will later be applied to many commercial devices which bring silicone rubber into chronic contact with living body tissue. It is expected that major humanitarian benefits will result because of lowered incidence of infection due to this innovation. METHODOLOGY OUTLINE: (Specific Aims) PHASE I 1) Confirm prior studies in which silicone rubber, impregnated with one of several antibiotic drugs, were shown to have significant antimicrobial influence on selected bacterial strains. 2) Apply the impregnation process to the Denver Shunt and test its antimicrobial efficacy in vitro and in vivo. PHASE II will consist in part, of extending the types of tests done in Phase I and of applying the results of Phases I and II to the development of processes and facilities for commercial production of antibiotic-treated silicone rubber products. In PHASE II the Denver shunt will be made commercially available as soon as possible with the protection of infused antibiotics as a standard feature. Thereafter, other commercial implantable products will be similarly treated as rapidly as possible.